


Kamelåså

by for_t2



Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Comedy, Communication Failure, Danish Language, Dorks, F/F, First Kiss, Milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Today's the day Simone is finally going to talk to the cutest barista in town. Or, it would be, if the virus didn't have other plans





	Kamelåså

Today was going to be the day, virus be damned. 

At least, that’s what Simone told herself as she locked her bike in front of the café. Today was going to be day. 

The bell above the door dingled as she stepped in, the café almost as empty as the streets outside – the new normal for Copenhagen since the virus hit. It wasn’t the deadliest of viruses, no coughs, no fevers, no haemorrhaging, but it still managed to bring society to a crashing halt. It selectively attacked the communication centres in the brain, and, well… it’s hard to keep order when no one can figure out how to even say “order”.

Simone had spent the morning in an increasingly chaotic meeting, as her and other student union reps tried to get the university to figure out a way to keep classes going. They proposed everything. Online classes. Text-only classes. Communicative dance classes. Hell, even Swedish classes! Nobody understood anything. By the end, nobody even knew who was arguing with who anymore. 

It’s probably a good thing the government’s going to be making an appeal to the UN tomorrow. 

But today is going to be the day for Simone. Today. Even if she’s probably a little too tired, a little too worn out by the late-night debates and the early morning strategizing. Because there is one thing that Simone is not, and that is a quitter. It’s how she rose the ranks of the student union. It’s how she made her little brother’s bullies tremble in fear. Put an obstacle in her path, a problem to solve, a challenge to overcome, and she will find a way. Always. She never gives up. Ever. 

Even when the problem happens to be a way-too-gorgeous bored looking barista surrounded by crates of milk piled to the ceiling. 

Today. 

“Hij!” Simone squeaked out. 

The barista flicked her eyes up. “Heg.” 

Heg? Is that how you’re… Simone can’t help but worry. Rumour has it Fie finished her master’s degree with honours before she turned 19. While skipping all her classes. She’s that smart. Apparently. Not that Simone’s really managed to speak to her yet. Not that she’s going to manage when she’s overthinking like this. Right? But if anyone would know what to say… And she’s supposed to be a biology—

“Ken jeg hljälpär deg?” 

Fie’s question broke Simone’s internal rambling enough to make her jump. “Um…” She waves at the milk crate. “Hvasskirdir?’ 

“Hevtjerder?” 

“Ja?” Simone nodded. 

Fie raised a finger. “Hevtjerder.” Disappeared behind the crates of milk for just a moment. Came back with a plate of cookies. A plate which she held out to Simone. “Hevtjerder!” 

“Um… Nij,” Simone started. Cookies are nice, but that’s not what she meant. She gestured at the milk again. “Hvass…”  
Judging by the slightly scared confused look on Fie’s face, Simone’s started using her debate voice again. 

So forget about the milk. Simone gestures at herself and then at Fie. “Jig undijdjdje om du vild…” 

Fie disappeared behind the crates again. Came back with a brownie. “Undredg!” 

“Nij,” Simone shakes her head. Today’s supposed to be the day. She gestures more frantically at herself. At Fie. “Jeej oc deej, vild…” 

Fie disappears again. Comes back with a croissant. “Ådij!” 

Silence. 

Fie shakes her head. Frowns like she’s stuck on a particularly difficult equation. “Ah!” Disappears again. This time, she comes back with the weirdest looking cake(?) Simone’s ever seen. “Veresspecejaltj: syggekakle!”

Simone just stares back at it. 

What the fuck is a syggekakle? 

Fie tries pushing it towards Simone. “Syggekakle?” 

No. 

Today was supposed to be the day. 

Fucking virus. 

“Syggekakle?” 

But Simone never gives up. Ever. 

“Syggek—”

“Kamelåså!” Simone cries out. God, she hopes that’s a word. 

Fie stares back blankly. Looks down at the cake thing. “Kamelåså?” 

“Nij!” Simone points directly at Fie. So directly she surely can’t miss it. “Kamelåså!” 

“Kamelåså.” Fie repeats. Turns to look at the varieties of coffee behind. “Kamel…” She grabs one. 

But before she can show it to Simone, Simone grabs her. “Kamelåså!” And kisses her. “Kamelåså.” And for a brief moment, the gears ticking in Fie’s eyes make her think she fucked up badly. “Ja?” 

“Kamelåså.” Fie nods. ”Ja.” And kisses her back. 

Maybe society’s breaking down around them, but they’ll have each other, Simone thinks as soon as they take a break, as soon as they just sit there, hand-in-hand, wordlessly enjoying each other’s company. And, hey, maybe figuring out how to communicate can be fun. 

Very fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the sketch from the Norwegian series Uti Vår Hage


End file.
